When You're Really In Love
A continuation of What Love Is To Me. #iamasuperstar (talk) 22:39, December 3, 2019 (UTC) More Thoughts So I kind of wanted to do a little more recent/updated article to maybe explain love to me, and help you guys understand a more "mature" point of view compared to that of my former teen self on here. LOL! ... So I got the idea for this updated page the other day. We found more pictures of John I never saw before. And when I see pictures of him I never saw before, I just feel so much more in love. Admiring him, every detail or flaw to some is perfection to me. It's just cool to me how to some, someone can be not attractive, or just alright, but in someone else's eyes they could be complete perfection! The real meaning of "beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Like when I met John I didn't think particularly anything of him, (at least facial wise, body wise I may have had some thoughts then. ;) ) Now I think he's the best looking person ever!!! And the simplest little things make you fall more in love. The way they talk, laugh, or look or facial expressions. ... Basically, I just really wish and hope, for all of you guys, that *you* all find someone who sees you the way they should. I hope you find someone who you find everything attractive about, flaws and all, and that they feel the same about you. That they look at you, and see their whole world in front of them. Every smile or blink of an eye, they feel love, affection, and want to have babies with you!!! That kind of deep love that makes you just want to be with them in any single possible way and be close with them in every way! ... I know I sound a bit "cheesy," but love really is a beautiful thing and I want all of you to find it. It's laughable to me how (hate to bring him up, butttttt.....) how I thought Ian was real love! That's laughable. Yes I cared for him, no denying it, but I wasn't close with him in any type of way like that. It was a crush and lust, but not *love* like I have found, and made, with John. It's WAY different, you have to be with someone in person and physically to feel love like that. Not just wanting them or admiring them. The more I look around, I see, (most, but not all...) as I thought the other day, "Everybody Has A Somebody." And if you don't, you certainly will one day. You all deserve someone who is as crazy for you as I am for John!! :) Find someone who you think that way of, and they feel the same as you. :) #iamasuperstar (talk) 23:06, December 3, 2019 (UTC) IMG_0567.JPEG|The best way I can explain is this: Simple, fuzzy, dug up photos you see of your love or future love, will feel like finding golden treasure. Like it's so refreshing to me to have found and saw something as cute as this! I fell even more in love with him, the more I find and see. He looks so happy and slim and cuteeee, like I love him so much I want to have Little Johnny's!! IMG_0565.JPEG|He was such an innocent, braceface cutie! I just love seeing cute shit like this. Give me your babies, NOW!!!! ;) ♥ Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Love Category:John